ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark VIII
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark VIII |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark VII |followed = Mark IX }} The Mark VIII (8'), was the eighth suit created and built by Tony Stark, to surpass the 'Mark VII, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all of the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was a basic Iron Man suit, like its predecessors. An improved version of the Mark VII, it is equipped with a vast variety of weapons, and is more versatile and maneuverable than its predecessor. While retaining the famous red and gold color scheme, it has a slightly different appearance from the Mark VII. Having a less bulkier body armor, while having a unique and smooth design on its face mask, a feature that cannot be found in its previous Mark armors. Armor Design The Mark VIII has the classic red for most of the armor, with platinum for the mask, upper arm, upper leg and other bits and pieces here and there. It also has extra layers of Kevlar to withstand the force of a small missile. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark VIII has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark VIII has a circular shaped Unibeam. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark VII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under Tony's order of the "House Party Protocol". It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 34 armors. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The design accent found under the RT Chest Plates of Mark VIII is the current accent of all Centurion Suits '''and other special armors. '''Mark VIII was the first platform designed to create future armors like Blue Steel, Piston '''and '''Silver Centurion. * Months before Iron Man 3 was released, the Mark VIII was confused with the Mark 42 and it was thought that the Mark 42 was the Mark VIII since it appeared numerous times as Tony's new suit in the official trailer of the movie. ** This is however proven wrong when the suit used by Tony was numbered Mark 42 in the film, while the Mark VIII was a separate suit created by Tony as a part of the Iron Legion. Gallery Photo(60).jpg| Photo(116).JPG| Photo(636).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark VII on Wikipedia. * The Mark VII on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark VII on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark VII on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol